


Misunderstood Secrets

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Harry Potter, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Communication Failure, Communication Fixes, Desi Harry Potter, Harry Potter has Anxiety, M/M, Misunderstandings, Picnics, Secret Relationship, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Harry understood why Blaise didn't want to tell anyone they were dating.Or at least, he thought he did.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: August Auction Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Misunderstood Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Shhh. I’m sneaking up on Tech in hopes of either their fill count or beating it.

(^^)  
 **Misunderstood Secrets**  
(^^)

Harry had been, well,  _ dating _ Blaise Zabini for just over a month now. Or at least, Harry thought they might be considered to be dating. It wasn’t like they were really telling anyone that they were together. Or at least that was what Harry thought that Blaise had meant when he had said that they shouldn’t meet in the library or out by the lake like the other couples (or groups, in the case of the Gryffindor Chasers who exchanged too many snogging sessions in the common room to  _ not _ be dating) did. 

Harry thought he understood where Blaise might be coming from with that decision. Hermione and Ron got sucked into a lot trouble and fights just by being his friends. He could only imagine how much grief Blaise would get for being his boyfriend. Harry also knew that he wasn’t the sort of person that one really wanted to take home at the end of the day. Dubiously acquired celebrity status aside, it wasn’t like he truly had a lot to make someone’s family like him. 

Blaise was sure to figure that out eventually, even if he seemed fine with what they had for right now.

Harry wasn’t going to rush the end just because he wanted to study with Blaise or walk to class with him or sit next to him while their friends teased them for being mushy in public. He could be content with what he had even if that meant being a secret just like the Dursleys had tried to keep him. Growing up with the Dursleys had taught him that lesson very well.

So Harry was dating Blaise and they weren’t telling anyone which meant that in order to meet up, they would have to sneak away from their friends. Since Ron had started dating Lavender, that was both easier and harder for Harry. Easier in the sense that Ron was thoroughly distracted by Lavender, but harder because Hermione was very much  _ not distracted _ and liked to ask questions about where Harry had been. Harry was fairly certain that she suspected that he was dating  _ someone _ , but as long as she didn’t suspect that he was dating  _ Blaise _ , it probably wouldn’t be going against Blaise’s wish to keep things quiet.

That was what Harry told himself to justify not warning Blaise about Hermione’s possible suspicions. Harry didn’t want to think about how the other boy might react to someone knowing about them. He knew that it had only been a month, which was nothing in the grand scheme of things, but… well, no one had ever treated him the way that Blaise did, like he was precious, something to be treasured. It made him feel like he was flying just as much as it terrified him, because he didn’t know what to do with that. 

At the same time, it felt phenomenal and Harry was too greedy to risk losing it sooner than he had to. He knew that he couldn’t keep it forever. People like him weren’t the kind who got the happy endings. It was still nice to be able to pretend for a little while.

Despite all the difficulties, Harry and Blaise still managed to get together for a few hours a couple of times a week. Every single time was just as magical as the last. Harry had never even imagined that half the places that Blaise had shown him even existed in the castle. No matter how certain professors liked to accuse of it, Harry had never really explored the school very much. He liked sticking with the areas he knew. Curiosity tended to end badly for him, even if he wasn’t caught by one of the Drusleys.

Likewise, Harry wasn’t familiar with the grounds more than required to get safely to and from classes. It didn’t matter to Harry that this was the first time Blaise had led him away from the castle. It didn’t matter that they were following a disused path tucked away behind the greenhouse farthest from the castle. Blaise held tight to Harry’s hand and gave him that small smile that never failed to make Harry’s stomach swoop inside him and Harry would follow him anywhere.

After ten minutes of walking, the trees thinned and they found themselves standing on the edge of a wide field of wild flowers. A purple gingham blanket had already been spread out near the center with a large picnic hamper sitting on it. A royal purple ribbon had been tied around the handle in a large bow. Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest at the idea of being allowed an actual picnic.

“We’re, we’re having a picnic?” Harry asked. His voice squeaked embarrassingly on the last word and he could feel his face flushing. Blaise gave him an adoring smile anyway. There was just a touch of tension along his jaw, so Harry rushed to explain. “I’ve never had a picnic before.”

“Then I am doubly glad to be your first,” Blaise said. Gently, he guided Harry over to the blanket. “I asked the house elves to prepare a selection of your favorites. One elf in particular was quite insistent on doing so himself.”

“Probably Dobby,” Harry said. “He likes me.” Then something occurred to him. His heart started racing a bit at the implication. His question came out smaller than he would have liked, but his fear of losing Blaise was turning his insides to ice. “You told Dobby about us?”

“Yes?” Blaise answered. Harry could tell that he was now growing worried himself. “I would have waited and asked if you felt ready to start telling people, but I wanted everything to be perfect. House elves are bound to keep the secrets of who they serve. I thought it would be safe. Did I err?”

“NO,” Harry shouted. His hands flew up to cover his mouth in his shock. Just as quickly, he lowered them. His voice was a far more normal volume as he continued, even if it had the flat edge to it that always earned him a whack from Aunt Petunia’s spoon if she heard it. “You’re really willing to let people know, know that you’re dating me? What if they get mad?”

“Oh, Harry,” Blaise said, reaching out to cup Harry’s face in his hands, “I would let the entire world know that I am the one with the privilege of dating you. Though it took me a while to realize it, I’ve loved you since the day we met.” Blaise gave a wry smile. “I doubt you even remember it as it was barely even a moment and only in passing. I had stumbled on the docks and you helped me balance. Not even a thought of hesitancy.”

“Why would I hesitate?” Harry asked, genuinely confused. Blaise smiled as he stroked his thumbs over Harry’s cheekbones. Then he pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Blaise?”

“You are precious beyond measure, my love,” he answered. Harry could the gentle embrace of his magic curling around him like a blanket fresh from the dryer. He sagged against Blaise, letting the other boy hold him up. Blaise pulled him in for another brief kiss. “You do not fear the feel of my magic. That is a rare treasure in itself, but I have seen the strength you care within you to match your kindness. I know asking you to risk the ire of your friends is selfish—“

“You didn’t want to tell people because you wanted to protect me?” Harry interrupted. He could feel his eyes filling with tears. He clasped his hands on the back of Blaise’s neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss that only ended when they were both panting for breath. “I thought that it was because of me!”

“I am a thrice-cursed fool,” Blaise declared as he wiped away the few tears that had overflowed to run down Harry’s cheeks. “I should have clarified so that you did not feel like you needed to carrry that anguish. Will you forgive me, my love?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “Always. Just say it again.”

“I love you,” Blaise said dutifully. He leaned forward to press the words to Harry’s lips, a sacred vow caught between them to be exchanged just like the air they were breathing. Maybe Harry would someday be able to fully believe in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Short Jog; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Greatest Gift  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [12](Ribbon); 365 [282](Secret); Herbology Club [2-7]("Day We Met"); Auction [25-3](Secret Relationship); Pinata [Easy](Hurt/Comfort)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Sp Set](Field of Wildflowers); Chim [Deke](Royal Purple); Ship (Heoric Shadow)[n/a](n/a); Fire [Med](The Good Ship); Garden [Bed Types](Forest/Woods)  
> Representation(s): Desi & Autistic Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Lyre Liar; Most Human Bean; Abandoned Ship; In the Trench; Second Verse (Persistence Still; Found Family; Nontraditional; Mother Hen; Unwanted Advice; Lock & Key; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature); Demo 1 (Over the Hills; Casper’s House; Under the Bridge); Demo 2 (Sitting Hummingbird)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terrarium); SN (Rail; Spare); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Oath); War (Obstruction; Sanctuary; Ennui); TY (Enfant)  
> Word Count: 1400


End file.
